N E V E R
by Vibergt
Summary: "Tidak, aku single" Kata Sasuke ketus "Owh oh, jadi Sasuke kita ini masih belum move on ya?" Kiba mulai menggoda Sasuke "Dengar aku tidak peduli"


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto Masashi Kishomoto**

 **Story by Vibergt**

 **Warning : AU, Typo, OOC, EYD berantakan, etc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal POV**

"Oper bolanya Sasuke!" teriak Kiba

Sasuke pun mengoper bola pada Kiba. Melihat bola yang datang padanya, Kiba menggiring bola itu dengan berlari menuju gawang lalu memberikan tenaga pada kakinya sekuat-kuatnya dan menendang bola itu

"GOLL!!" Pekik tim berbaju hitam

"GOLL"

"Yahh, sayang sekali"

"Kita istirahat, besok kita futsal lagi"

"Baiklah, aku juga capek"

"Ini Sai" UCap Ino memberi botol minum dan handuk kecil pada kekasihnya yang bermain bola

"Terima kasih cantik!" Kata Sai mengedipkan matanya, sementara Ino memerah menahan malu

"Cih si bastard beruntung!" Kiba mendecih

"Ahah, kau iri ya Kiba?"

"Tidak, aku hanya heran saja kenapa Ino mau dengan Sai si senyum palsu?" Pikir Kiba

"Itu takdir namanya heh, aku duluan ya!" Kata Neji

"Cepat sekali pulang"

"Yah begitulah, semenjak istriku hamil aku khawatir saja. Sampai jumpa!" Neji melangkahkan kakinya untuk pulang

"Enak sekali ya Neji sudah punya istri"

"Hm, kita pacar saja tidak punya ya? Hahah"

"Yasudah, aku duluan"

"Aku juga"

"Kalian tidak pulang?"

"Sebentar lagi"

"Oke dah"

Sekumpulan remaja tepatnya Sasuke, Naruto, dan Kiba tengah menikmati istirahat. Mereka habis main futsal tadi, dan teman temannya yang lain sudah pulang duluan meninggalkan tiga remaja itu.

"Uh Kiba, tumben kau bisa mencetak gol tadi" Ucap Naruto berseru

"Kau ini, jangan meremehkanku. Tentu saja aku ini lebih hebat dari kau Naruto!" Kata Kiba membanggakan dirinya

"Hey dipuji sedikit, sudah sombong!, liat tuh Sasuke. Mainnya lebih bagus dan dia tidak sombong sepertimu" Ujar Naruto

"Bukannya gimana, Sasuke memang begitu dingin dari gen Uchiha kali ya?" Gurau Kiba

"Heh iya sih, tapi beda dengan kak Itachi dia ramah loh. Sekali sekali ramah juga kayak kakakmu heh Sasuke" Ucap Naruto menepuk pundak Sasuke

"Hn? Dia itu cuman cari perhatian, nasib jomblo" Sasuke berucap sambil menjauhkan tangan Naruto darinya

"Heh, memangnya kau tidak jomblo? Hahah" Tawa Kiba

"Tau nih, nyadar kali. Kau kan minggu lalu baru putus, atau punya yang baru hm?" Naruto menggoda Sasuke

"Tidak, aku single" Kata Sasuke ketus

"Owh oh, jadi Sasuke kita ini masih belum move on ya?" Kiba mulai menggoda Sasuke

"Hentikan kalian berdua!" Gertak Sasuke

"Mulai emosi nih, jangan jangan betul apa katamu Naruto" Kata Kiba memanasi Sasuke

"Oh jelas, apalagi dia baru baru putus minggu lalu. Lagipula cantik juga pacarnya" Kata Naruto

Sementara itu Sasuke geram sampai sampai dia mengepalkan tangannya. Sasuke tidak suka di goda! ingat itu!.

"Siapa lagi namanya? Aku lupa" Ujar Kiba

"Namanya Sakura" Jawab Naruto

"Oh iya, tapi sayang sekali aku tidak pernah melihatnya" Ujar Kiba

"Sakura cantik, sesuai namanya rambutnya berwarna pink!" Seru Naruto

Sementara itu Sasuke memutar bola matanya dan berdecih

'Menyebalkan sekali orang bodoh ini' Sasuke berbatin kesal, dia mengambil botol lalu meminumnya

"Pink!? Seperti itu ya?" Kiba menunjuk orang yang dimaksudkan berwarna pink

"Oh shit, itu Sakura!" Pekik Naruto

 _Brushh_

Sasuke yang mendengar itu, dengan tidak elitnya menyemburkan air dari mulutnya. _Refleks loh_

"Hey Sasuke berlebihan sekali, dengan nama mantannya aja sampe segitunya" Ucap Naruto

"Dia cantik ya" Ucap Kiba tak sadar

"Ehem!" Sasuke geram

"Oh aku tau, Sasuke kau tidak bisa move on ya? Hahah" Tawa Naruto

"Bagaimana dia bisa move on? Sakura cantik gitu kelihatannya dia baik juga. Ah habis makan es krim!" Ujar Kiba berseru

"Dengar, aku tidak peduli" Ucap Sasuke

"Oh kau sudah tidak menyukainya?" Kiba ragu

"Tentu saja bodoh!" Sasuke menjitak kepala Kiba

"Gak pake jitak bisa!?" Protes Kiba

"Kau pasti masih menyukainya" Naruto memicingkan matanya

"Tidak, kami benar benar berakhir dan tidak akan kembali"

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu katakan padanya" Tantang Naruto

"Hn?"

"Katakan bahwa kau menyesal sudah menjadi kekasihnya, dan tidak menyukainya" Ujar Naruto

"Itu kalau kau memang move on sih, hahah" Tawa Kiba dan Naruto

"Kau pikir aku mau melakukan hal bodoh!?" Pekik Sasuke

"Tidak mau? Akan kukatakan pada Sakura bahwa kau menyukainya. Kita berteriak Kiba?" Ujar Naruto melirik Kiba dengan seringainya

"Okey! Perhatikan" Ujar Sasuke lalu membuang botol minumannya ke sembarang arah. Lalu mulai berjalan mendekati Sakura dengan kedua tangannya di masukkan ke kantong celananya. Sementara itu Naruto dan Kiba yang ketawa sinting memerhatikan seksama yang akan dilakukan Sasuke

"Hey Sakura!" Panggil Sasuke

Sakura menaikkan alisnya pertanda bingung, lalu melirik kesana kemari melihat dua orang yang cengengesan Kiba dan Naruto.

"Aku tidak menyukaimu! Kita tidak akan pernah kemba-"

 _Cup_!

Sakura mencium Sasuke!

"Oh shitt"

"Mau jalan denganku?" Kata Sakura dengan senyuman manisnya

"Yeah, of course baby" Ujar Sasuke dengan seringainya mengikuti Sakura. Meninggalkan temannya yang bodoh

"Oh, come on" Kata Kiba yang tidak rela

"Are you kidding me!?" Pekik Naruto

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thank you! RnR?**


End file.
